


Hopeless Wanderer

by kate_fy



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_fy/pseuds/kate_fy
Summary: Anna is a young girl desperate for some closure, forced to dig up secrets and lies on her quest to find the truth about her ''dead'' sister.But a path this dangerous is never easy and does not comes without heartache and devastation. Will she find the truth she so desperately seeks? Is she prepared for it?.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

_Anna turned around in a corner of her childhood home. The large hall illuminated by the sun that was starting to set._

_Giggles._

_She could hear loud and innocent giggles from the last room at the very end of the hall. The door was wide open and she stepped inside. A young girl was sitting on the floor, playing with some rag dolls. Blonde platinum hair. The girl turned around, giggling while doing so._

_‘’I’ve been waiting for you!’’ She happily exclaimed, getting up and grabbing her hand. ‘’Anna! I was waiting for you. I missed you’’ The girl added while dragging Anna to the center of the room, motioning her to sit down and play with her dolls._

_‘’Elsie?’’ Her voice trembled when saying that name._

_‘’Yes?’’_

_‘’What are you doing here?’’ Anna asked afraid, tightening the grip on the doll._

_The girl smiled warmly. ‘’I’ve been waiting for you. I thought you had forgotten about me’’_

_Anna frowned in utter confusion and watched the girl turn around and grab a different doll. ‘’I’ve been trying to find Olaf, have you seen him?’’_

_‘’Yes’’ Anna replied smiling slightly. ‘’Mother has it. It’s in her room. Elsie, what are you really doing here?’’_

_‘’Just making sure you don’t forget about me’’_

_Everything went black for a moment, but then everything was bright and clear. Anna was back in the hall, more giggles coming from around the corner. ‘’Anna! Catch me, Anna’’ A young Elsa yelled, while sprinting down the hall to a room._

_Anna followed her scared. She entered the room but Elsa was nowhere to be seen. ‘’Elsie?! Where are you?’’ She asked but everything remained in silence. Her heart beating in her chest with such a force, she feared it might jump out._

_‘’You should’ve catch me! Why did no one catch me?!’’ Elsa’s voice echoed in the room and Anna ran down the hall, searching every room in the house trying to find her. Desperation over took her, a feeling of angst and pain building in her chest. She had lost Elsa, again._

_‘’I’m sorry, Elsie’’_

Anna jumped in her sleep, awakening instantly. She was drenched in sweat, her silky pajamas sticking to her body in a very uncomfortable way. A loud sob escaped her mouth, as a salty flavor met her lips. 

_She was crying._

Wiping her tears, she glanced at her phone, touching the screen. _6:12 am_. It was early, not unnecessarily early for her packed schedule but it was Sunday, she was supposed to be chilling and sleeping in. 

Her thoughts were filled with fragments of the dream that somehow turned into a nightmare. The worst nightmare. The one that she’s been having every year on the same day. She groaned in frustration when she realized she couldn’t go back to sleep. There was so much to think about and mourn, so much to hold in. It wasn’t any particular day; it was a _sad_ day, not just for her but for her parents. 

She threw the covers away, getting up and walking over to the window. The sun was starting to appear behind dark grey clouds. It wasn’t a happy day and it seemed like the weather knew. Anna made her way out of her room, walking down the hall slowly. 

A soft sob echoed in the walls, barely audible if not for the incredibly loud silence. The door from her father’s office was slightly open and she peaked in. Her father was sitting in his chair, a glass with what she assumed was whiskey on his hand. His auburn hair was messy, had dark bags under his eyes and he looked over all awful. The sun directly hit him in the back, which made his look even worse. 

‘’Dad?’’ Anna dared to voice in a shy, soft tone. His eyes locked with hers and he sat straight, leaving the glass on the table. 

He cleared his throat, trying to cover how ashamed he really was of being caught _this_ vulnerable and weak. ‘’Anna, what are you doing up?’’ He asked, motioning his daughter to enter. She did as told and sat on the couch, waiting for him to join. 

‘’I had a bad dream. Couldn’t go back to sleep’’ She replied softly, her eyes looking at the clouds that now covered the sun. She wanted to ask what was he doing there but that was pointless, she already knew ‘’How are you?’’ 

Agnarr glanced at his daughter, gulping the remains of alcohol in the glass and sitting next to her, letting her cuddle close. ‘’It does get easier, just not this day in particular’’ 

‘’I miss her’’ Anna sighed, holding tight to her father. He nodded, agreeing with the statement but unable to vocalize it. ‘’Do you think she’s proud of me?’’ 

‘’I’d bet all my money on it, little pumpkin. She loved you very deeply, Elsie - ’’ His voice broke, a single tear falling down his cheek. ‘’She’s proud’’ 

And Anna smiled thinking about her sister. Ever since the young girl could remember, Elsa had been there. Every childhood memory was tinted with unconditional love and support from her older sibling, and every January her heart broke a little more when thinking about everything that was taken from her. _From them_. Elsa was only a child after all, and everything surrounding the confusing events made her sick. 

The rest of the day was calm and somber. Her mother Iduna made their favorite meal, they thanked each other for being there and spent the entire day together, watching some old tapes from when they were younger. None of them showed Elsa, though. It was the anniversary of the day they last saw her and it was awfully painful yet not even once her name was mentioned. The whole day was a reminder enough of the heavy loss everyone carried in their backs. 

And before they knew it, Anna was waving goodbye and driving back to Washington DC. 

She was a part of a three-month internship program in DC, working for the FBI as a HR analyst. It was her last year in college and she was desperate to gather as much experience as an undergraduate could. And she took this opportunity a few weeks ago, it was once of the best choices she had made. There was so much to learn and everyone was so nice. She wasn’t the only student, _thank god_ and she was pretty outgoing and bubbly, so making friends wasn’t a hard thing to do. 

The next day, she showed up at the office and walked straight to her desk. 

‘’Feisty pants!’’ Kristoff – fellow undergrad – greeted her. He was tall and broad; his blonde hair was usually a mess which drove everyone insane but he was a really good engineer so everyone let it pass. His desk was right across from hers, for a reason she still couldn’t comprehend. But he was a good company that had slowly turned into a good friendship. ‘’How was the weekend?’’ 

‘’Pretty sad, actually’’ Anna replied, leaning back on her chair. He frowned, slightly confused. ‘’It was my sister’s death anniversary’’ 

Kristoff’s mouth tightened, mentally slapping himself for being so inconsiderate. ‘’I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be this stupid’’ 

‘’It’s okay! Don’t worry, it’s been 17 years. It just turned into a very bad family tradition’’ Anna joked, smiling at him. He nodded, still feeling guilty over his own words but he let it pass. 

By lunch time they decided to go out and grab something at the diner down the block. They were usually joined by some other co-workers but this time, it was just them. They stepped inside the surprisingly empty place and grabbed a seat at the back, next to the window. 

They ordered the usual and sat down waiting. Kristoff was fidgeting with his fingers; an anxious trait Anna had noticed before. She smiled warmly at him. 

‘’Is everything okay?’’ 

The blonde boy raised his head, locking eyes with her. He felt uncomfortable after the mention of her sister’s passing but felt even guiltier for being curious and wanting to know how. How did something that terrible happened and how does someone wake up every day after such a tragedy. He thought of his siblings, though they were not blood-related he loved them with such a fierce it was scary now, seeing how it could be taken away mercilessly. ‘’I’m sorry’’ He blurted, settling in his seat. 

Anna frowned, the smile still not fading. ‘’For what? Is this because of what I told you earlier about my sister?’’ 

And Kristoff nodded ashamed. ‘’I’m sorry you had to go through something that horrible. I think of my siblings and I can’t even-’’ He couldn’t finish, the lump in his throat making it hard. Anna grabbed his hand, giving it a sweet and tight reassuring squeeze. 

‘’It’s okay’’ She smiled again. They stood in silence a few minutes after, until their food arrived and they were forced to restart the conversation. 

‘’Wow, this is really good!’’ Kristoff moaned after taking a big bite of his burger. Anna giggled, not touching her food and looking out the window. The boy gulped down his food, a concern frown settling in his face. ‘’Are you okay?’’ 

‘’You know what? No, I’m not okay’’ She replied while looking at him. He could tell she was sad but also really angry, so he didn’t comment anything and let her vent her frustrations. ‘’It was a car accident, you know? My sister died in a car accident when she was 8 years old, my parents were driving to the supermarket in this awful storm. I stayed at home with my grandparents. They never spoke about the accident so all the information I know I’ve learned through my own research. Elsie’s body was never found and they said it was because they fell to a river or something. Which is stupid, every bloody river was frozen! But I never dared to point any inconsistency out because the event was painful enough in itself, I didn’t need to add more to their suffering. But nothing makes sense now that I think about it and I need to find the truth... because... because... ‘’ Anna tried to explain, her hands massaging her temples as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. ‘’Well, I miss her!’’ 

Kristoff remained quiet and calm, nodding at her. The whole dining went quiet, her face red from embarrassment and frustration. She covered herself with her palms, trying to regain the lost composure. ‘’Maybe there’s something we can do. If it’ll make you feel better, of course’’ 

‘’What?’’ 

‘’I used to be a hacker you know? When I was in college and back in high school. I was pretty good but decided to follow a more legal path’’ He explained, smiling at her. 

Anna nodded fast, her emotions had been overall negative but this new opportunity to find the truth opened a whole new path of hope for her and her sister. Will it be worth it? Will it be scary? She wasn’t sure she could think about that, instead she allowed herself to be excited for it, in a very genuine and almost naïve way. She _really_ needed this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to, I'm sorry.  
> I stared this fanfic and now I can't help myself nor stop myself. It's here to stay.  
> In my mind its awesome, I just hope it turns out exactly like I'm picturing it.  
> BTW, as you probably can tell I'm not American and English is definitely not my first language. I don't know shit about the FBI or whatever government agency, this is all information I got from TV shows lol So, don't expect it to be accurate. Bear with me, please.  
> I'll be changing the tags as the story progresses, maybe adding a few awesome people hehe who knows. (Hint: Starts with Honey and ends with Maren. Yes, I'm a crazy Elsamaren shipper, sorry not sorry)
> 
> So yeah, I genuinely hope you like this and have a good time reading it!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff continue to search for answers. But these answers only lead to more questions and painful revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! oops.

Days had passed since Anna and Kristoff decided to dive deep into this unknown and find the answers to the infinite questions held inside her heart and mind. They had been spending every free time together even though they knew it wasn’t strictly necessary. Kristoff could do the job on his own, in the comfort of his own home yet spending time with her was something he was constantly eager for. 

But the past two days had been difficult. Anna had been stuck with work and travelling, shadowing her superior. And Kristoff wasn’t comfortable working alone in a dining, specially knowing how delicate the information they were trying to retrieve was. So, he started working from home and found more answers, classified information he knew for sure would kick him out of the government agency. It was worth the risk, though, anything for Anna. 

‘’Hey’’ Anna greeted, approaching the man sitting under a tree at the square park. He was deep in thought crushing a yellow folder in his hands. ‘’Kristoff?’’ She waved her hand in his face, snapping him out of his trance. He blinked multiple times, taking a deep breath and standing up to greet her. She smiled fondly once wrapped in his big arms. Something about it made her feel incredibly safe, which only brought more confusion to her. 

He motioned her to take a seat next to him and she did so. ‘’I know it’s late but I needed to talk to you urgently’’ 

‘'You’re scaring me. What’s going on?’’ Anna felt a shiver run down her back. He looked beyond distressed, his gaze refusing to meet hers. 

‘’While you were away, I did some more research’’ Kristoff started to explain, grabbing the envelop and handing it to her. She grabbed the papers from inside, a frown setting on her face. Information she couldn’t - or _refused_ to understand. ‘’The accident wasn’t really an accident. Everything’s confidential and I couldn’t dig deeper without being caught. It seems like your parents lied and she did not die from the accident. Someone _took_ her, Anna’’ 

Her world started spinning. Everything she thought was true suddenly wasn’t, and there was this tight feeling in her chest taking her breath away. Her parents had lied, the truth had been twisted for her and yet the only thought screaming loudly in her head was that her sister could be alive somewhere in the world. 

Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at the papers and the information written there. There had been an accident caused by another car. They couldn’t find the culprit, there were no clues as to where they might have taken her or a reasoning behind it. She was a child for God’s sake, what did they want from her? Her parents were _good people_ , always helping the other and attentive to the other’s needs. But were they? Were they good people? All of a sudden, she started questioning every truth she knew, everything she had been taught and she felt sick to her stomach. Her parents were good people, good parents. Why would this happen to them and why would they refuse to talk about it to her? Were they ashamed, scared, threatened or thought she wasn’t prepared enough to face it? 

‘’Anna?’’ 

She looked up at him, guilt written all over his face. She jumped into his embrace, trying to anchor herself to anything real. Her own thoughts threatened to drown her if she didn’t hold herself to him. Wrapped arms around her back calmed her, bringing her senses back to life and her own reality. 

After a moment she dared to ask. ‘’Do you think she’s alive?’’ 

And he took some time to answer, fearing whatever left his mouth to be too positive of too negative. He didn’t want to give her false hopes but she needed hope to move on. ‘’I think she might be’’ 

‘’We need to find her! We need to track-’’ 

‘’Anna’’ He stopped her, grabbing her shoulders and steadying her. ‘’What we have been doing is borderline illegal and could get us in big troubles. I don’t know what will happen if we take a step further. For some reason this is classified and that only adds more confusion to our current status but... there’s not much we can do without being caught. And I _really_ like you but I also _really_ like my job’’ 

‘’You like me?’’ She softly asked, a smile forming in her face when she caught him blushing. ‘’I like you too’’ 

‘’You do?’’ He asked unsure and she nodded shyly. ‘'I’m sorry I can’t be of more help or even hand you more answers’’ 

‘’It’s okay. I guess you’re right, we can’t continue this the way we have been doing it. Maybe we could ask around, gather information. I don’t really know’’ She sighed tiredly. ‘’I really want to find her. I really do’’ 

‘’Then how about we start with _him_?’’ Kristoff took a white sheet from the folder and handed it to her ‘’His name is Edmund Watson; he was one of the detectives in the case. Maybe he can give us more information about it’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Wow Kate, two updates in two days? Who are you?.  
> But don't get too excited, this is only because I am super excited but once it fades, I'll be updating once a week.Let's hope it doesn't fade tho and let's enjoy this excitement while we can haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More truths, questions and friends join Kristoff and Anna in their personal quest.

A week later they were sitting inside a crowded cafeteria downtown. Kristoff had tracked Edmund and found a phone number, so they called and set a place and time to meet up. 

‘’Do you think he’s  _ old _ ?’’ Anna asked while fidgeting with her fingers. She was nervous about the man and the information he could provide. A part of her wanted so desperately to know every single aspect of the so-called accident, what happened, how it happened and why her family refused to talk about it. Still, another part wanted to run away as far as possible, terrified that the answers may be too painful to bear. Was this a rational fear? She wasn’t sure, yet the small glimpse of hope that her sister could be alive was the only thing pulling her closer. Elsa deserved this chance, even if it led to a dead end. 

Kristoff giggled. ‘’Old? He sounded pretty young on the phone. I don’t think it’s important though’’ 

They waited in silence, glancing often to their surroundings trying to recognize the person they were supposed to meet. Truth be told, they didn’t even know what was he supposed to look like nor the clothes he could be wearing. Thank God none of them was a field agent or they’d be doomed, this was a very bad ’ _ detective work _ ’. 

A young dark-haired woman passed next to their table, leaving a piece of paper on the table. Anna grabbed it before turning around confused. The woman had left the cafeteria in a fast and swift motion. She frowned, opening up the folded piece of paper. 

‘’What does it say?’’ Kristoff immediately asked, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. ‘’This is like a real FBI job’’ 

Anna carefully read it and pouted. ‘’It’s an address and some indications. Damn it, this now looks incredibly dangerous’’ 

‘’Are we going though?’’ He quietly asked and they looked at each other for a few seconds. 

Anna smiled at him. ‘’Hell yeah!’’ 

And they took off, following the indications on the small piece of paper. The weather the past days had been awful but they were thankful it was not raining yet. The address was a few blocks down the street and once they got there, a blue van was waiting for them. 

‘’Do we get to reconsider our decision before we get kidnapped and killed?’’ Kristoff asked worried and looked at Anna who sighed loudly. 

‘’I understand if you don’t want to come, I really do’’ 

‘’Like hell I’m not coming! And like hell I’m leaving  _ you _ alone!’’ He replied, grabbing her hand and approaching the van. 

The same young woman opened the door, getting off and motioning them to get inside. They sat and she jumped back again, the van speeding without waiting for the door to close. 

Anna’s heart was about to jump off her chest. She tried to ask what was going on but couldn’t trust her voice not to show the fear she was actually feeling. Thank God Kristoff had the ability of reading minds. 

‘’What’s going on? Who are you?’’ 

The woman turned to them and smiled. ‘’My name is Mandy Watson’’ 

‘’Watson?’’ Anna asked, trying to put the pieces together. ‘’As in Edmund Watson’s wife?’’ 

Mandy rolled her eyes, annoyed. ‘’Do I look like somebody’s wife? I’m his daughter’’ She explained and Anna cringed. ‘’It’s not every day that people ask for him. We’re surprised and utterly curious about it’’ 

‘’We?’’ Anna asked, glancing at the front. ‘’Edmund?’’ She asked at the man driving and he let out a loud laugh. 

‘’Did you hit your heard today? He’s Rocky Watson and please don’t ask if he’s the husband’’ Mandy joked. ‘’We’re siblings. I’m sorry but Mr. Edmund isn’t an easily found person, he sent us to find out what the hell was all  _ this  _ about’’ 

Kristoff rolled his eyes. This wasn’t a conversation that was providing any answers and maybe he thought he could stop Anna from embarrassing herself even more. ‘’Hi, I’m Kristoff and this is Anna. We just want to ask a few things about an accident to your father’’ 

‘’Accident?’’ Rocky asked from the front. Anna nodded fast. 

‘’Yeah, he was one of the FBI agents in the investigation’’ She explained, looking at the siblings. They shared a look, one that neither Anna nor Kristoff could understand. ‘’Is everything okay?’’ 

Mandy smiled  briefly . ‘’He was not an FBI agent, honey’’ 

‘’What do you mean he was not? The files we have say otherwise’’ She tried to explain but saw them share a look again. ‘’Okay, you need to stop doing that because it’s creepy’’ 

‘’What do you even want from him? Answers to  _ what _ ?’’ Mandy asked, trying to understand the context of this. 

Anna turned to Kristoff, who grabbed the files from his backpack. He handed the files to Anna. ‘’We’re trying to investigate an accident that happened to my sister. She was pronounced dead but apparently, she’s not’’

The woman grabbed the files and went through every single one of them quickly. Each page deepened the frown on her face. She glanced at her brother and gulped, handing the files back to her again. ‘’You’re Anna Arendelle?’’ 

‘’Yeah?’’ Anna replied unsure. It wasn’t that her name was something she constantly hid but the way Mandy had asked and how she had reacted to the files, brought some uncertainty to her. 

‘’This is a dangerous path you’re trying to walk’’ Rocky warned her, never taking his sight away from the road. 

Kristoff leaned over Anna, grabbing the folder. ‘’I don’t know why would you say something like that but if you won’t help us then I’m asking you nicely to drop us off where you found us’’ 

The siblings shared a look, they were having a silence conversation. Mandy sighed and nodded. ‘’We’ll take you to him but I need to be sure you’re ready for this’’ 

Anna and Kristoff shared a look. ‘’I’m ready, we’re ready’’ 

They drove for a few hours, to a small town outside the city. Everything looked slightly deserted, including the road. Rain had started to pour again and the sun was setting in the horizon. They arrived by nighttime to an old cabin hidden in between the woods. It looked abandoned from afar. 

The van was parked right under the trees at the entrance, hidden from drones and helicopters. The siblings jumped off the vehicle, motioning them to do the same. Anna and Kristoff followed them closely, a little afraid of what this encounter could  lead to. 

Instead of walking to the abandoned cabin, they stepped into the thick woods stopping a few minutes later. Rocky kneeled, grabbing a handle hidden on the floor and pulling it up. The door opened, revealing a  poor lit stair .

‘’Okay, this looks like one of those horror movies. No biggie but If we die, this is on you’’ Kristoff joked, patting Anna’s shoulder. She gulped scared. Maybe this was the perfect moment to regret the decision and turn around and leave. 

‘’C’mon! I promise you won’t be murdered’’ Mandy joked, motioning them to follow her down the stairs. 

‘’That sounds promising’’ Kristoff mumbled, pushing Anna to follow Mandy. 

They walked down the stairs onto a small hallway. Anna grabbed the phone from her pocket to use the flashlight only to realize there was no signal whatsoever. The four continued to walk for a few minutes until they reached a metal door. A small screen was placed on the side and Mandy put her hand, allowing it to recognize her. 

The door cracked open and they stepped inside. The place was huge, the decoration was beyond anything any of them had seen, minimalist and cutting-edge technology from the roof to the floor. Even though there were no windows to allow natural light to enter, it was very well lightened. 

Rocky walked over the couch and motioned them to wait there as he disappeared behind a door. They sat down next to each other, Anna’s leg bouncing up and down. ‘’I hope this is worth it’’ She mumbled, grabbing Kristoff’s arm. 

‘’I hope so too’’ 

Mandy handed them each a glass with water and sat across them. It didn’t take long for Rocky to reappear followed by an old man. He was the same height as Rocky, with gray hair and a beard. He looked old but very fit. 

Mandy got up quickly, sharing a hug with the man. ‘’Anna, Kristoff’’ She introduced the guests and sat again. 

‘’I heard you’ve been looking for me’’ The man spoke as he poured himself some water. He sat down next to Mandy and patted her leg in a loving way. 

Anna straightened herself on the couch and nodded. ‘’Yes, I was hoping you could tell us anything about an accident’’ 

Edmund remained quiet, never looking away from the young girl. ‘’You really look like your father. Same hair color, must I add’’ 

‘’You knew my father?’’ She asked confused. 

The man smiled warmly. ‘’Of course, we were very good friends’’ 

Anna frowned, confused. She knew every friend both her parents had, they attended every birthday party or family gathering. But she had never seen this man or heard of him from neither of her parents. 

‘’Anna’’ The girl looked at him in shock. She was beyond confused and worried. ‘’What are you really here for?’’ 

‘’My sister died 17 years ago-’’

‘’Elsa’’ Edmund added, nodding and deep in thought. Kristoff glanced at Anna, confusion rising in him. ‘’I remember her, she was smart and funny. And somehow very graceful and attentive. A trait not many kids have. And that long blonde hair she got from none of your parents, we always used to tease  Agnarr for it’’ 

Without warning, Anna felt a tear fall down her cheek. Every time someone would mention her sister made her feel utter sadness. But listening to him talking about her older sister in such a loving and warmly way, filled her chest with happiness. ‘’You knew her’’ 

‘’I did. And her death brought sorrow not only to your parents’’ 

‘’But she’s not dead’’ Anna grabbed the crumpled yellow folder from her jacket and handed it to him. He looked at it, not opening it. ‘’You don’t  want to check what’s inside?’’

Edmund smiled sadly. ‘’I know what contains, I was there’’ 

Anna frowned, a small gasp leaving her mouth. ‘’You were there?’’ 

‘’What are you really looking for?’’ 

‘’My sister. If she’s alive I have to find her’’ 

Edmund shared a look with both his children. ‘’What if she doesn’t want to be found?’’ 

‘’Wha-?’’ 

‘’What you’re asking, what you’re looking for leads to a very dangerous path. And it’s not like anything you could possibly think of. Continue digging in the past will eventually lead to uncover many secrets you probably don’t want to know and if you’re willing to do so despite that, you’ll be putting many lives at danger. Including yours and your sister’s’’ Edmund warned her, a soft look in his eyes. 

The young girl nodded, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. ‘’You’re saying she’s alive?’’ 

‘’I’m saying that you might not be prepared to face this truth’’ 

‘’But I am, I promise you I am. I need answers and I know you can give them to me’’ Anna pleaded, wiping the tears from her face. 

‘’Very well, then let’s go to my office’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's okay and quarantined.   
> Let's stay healthy and safe, okay?   
> So yeah, hope you like this chapter. I have another one written so I may update soon - very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

His office was big yet dark. Something about the place made Anna extremely uncomfortable ;  maybe it was the cold or the mysterious decor he had chosen for it. Regardless, it was the place she needed to be and most importantly, wanted to be. 

They followed him to the big desk, where Edmund sat. He motioned the rest to join him by sitting in front. Kristoff grabbed Anna’s hand as soon as they were seated, a gesture of reassurance she didn’t know needed. They watched as the man typed a password onto a screen and opened a drawer. He took a big folder and placed it on the table. 

‘’There’s no stopping once we start going through this’’ He warned them, not waiting for an answer. 

Deep down, he thought he was doing the best for everyone. Anna was a big girl now and deserved to know the truth even if it was the most painful truth she’ll ever encounter. The big question now was if she actually needed to hear everything from him, a man she barely remembered and just now met. 

‘’The night of the accident I was sent to cover a co-worker in this high-tech company. I had a mission aside of the job I was supposed to fulfill. Around 6pm I got a call from  Agnarr – your father. The signal inside the building was awful, even with the best technology in the world, yet the only words I was able to understand from the call were ‘someone’s following us’. After that, the call ended’’ He took a pause, glancing at the redhead before continuing. ‘’I dropped everything I was doing, even if it put me in a tight position with my superiors.’’

‘’I tracked his phone to the last position he had been in. It was right outside the city, about a 20-minute drive from the place I was. So, I sped my way over there attempting to reach them before anyone else. And I did. The car was flipped upside down and out of the road.  Agnarr and  Iduna were sitting on the street, a few steps away from the crash site. He was holding a very shocked  Iduna , endless tears falling down her cheeks’’ 

‘’And Elsa?’’ Anna dared to ask and he glanced at her again. Her tear-stained cheeks were flushed, drowned in emotion. 

‘’Elsa was nowhere to be seen. You know what the police report says so I won’t remind you of that. If you want the truth, here it is. Your sister was taken by this group of thugs, members of a secret organization. The reasoning behind it is still unknown to everyone. I took as a personal quest to find more answers about the little girl who had warmed my cold heart’’ 

It was in that moment that he opened the folder, going through the multiple pages in an attempt to back-up his story. He removed a few pages, a sad frown setting on his wrinkled face. 

‘’I tracked her for as long as I could. I haven’t heard of her in years, after she went underground and any sign of her existence was erased’’ Edmund handed them the pages he had taken from the folder. 

Anna grabbed it, looking at the pictures and the information written in there. In every single page were images of a teenage Elsa, long blonde hair. She looked tall and slim; her fair skin glowing. A sob escaped her mouth, tears clouding her vision. She crushed the paper tight to her chest, Kristoff wrapping an arm around her body. 

‘’Where was she spotted the last time?’’ Kristoff asked Edmund. 

‘’Stockholm. That was 7 years ago’’ 

The room went silent. Everyone coming up with their own questions, their own conclusions. Even Anna who looked beyond upset and emotional. Her sister was alive, she had been alive for so long after everyone mourned her. And now everything she wanted to do was to look for her, to hug her tightly and never let her go. 

‘’We need to find her’’ Anna stated in between sobs. The Watson’s shared a concerning look that neither Anna nor Kristoff understood.

Mandy got up and poured glasses of water, handing them out to everyone before Edmund could reply to Anna. She watched him struggle with his thoughts, a mental battle between whatever he thought Anna needed to know and what she could deal with.  


‘’Anna. You knowing about this makes you a target already, imagine what would happen if you even dared to step in her path. She’s not the same girl you knew and I assure you whatever you find won’t give you the closure you so desperately seek’’ 

The redhead frowned, sadness dissipating and turning into anger. ‘’You think this is about closure? My sister is alive, Edmund. There’s nothing else to add to it, nothing that could potentially need closure. The only thing left to do is find her and make sure she’s alright’’ 

‘’Anna, I don’t think you  understan -’’

‘’No, you don’t understand. I’m going to find my sister, with your help or without it. This is not up for discussion’’ She snapped angry, getting up and storming out of the office. She felt trapped, she needed air, the comfort of her own bed. She needed time to clear her mind and to figure out a plan to  ger her sister back. 

Mandy joined her, offering to take them back to their respective houses. Before leaving, Edmund stopped them. ‘’I won’t stop you from searching her and her whereabouts but I’ll step aside. There are truths you will encounter, realizations that will attempt to drown you. Just... be prepared and be careful’’ 

Anna nodded before heading out to the dark hallway. Her mind was filled with racing thoughts overwhelming her quickly. She was tired, exhausted and every step she took felt foreign and monotonous, like a force she refused to acknowledge was pulling her away from that place, attempting to shield her from any pain. 

She looked out the road in silence, the dark sky turning greyish, rain falling hard. The van parked right outside of her building and she didn’t even bother to ask how they had her address. She got off from the vehicle and before she could turn around and leave, she felt an arm stopping her. 

‘’I know my father said he wouldn’t help you, but that doesn’t mean we won’t’’ Mandy pointed at her and Rocky. ‘’We have more information, more resources than you’ll ever have’’ 

Anna nodded, a sad smile on her lips. ‘’Why would you help me? Us?’’ 

‘’I love my brother. I’d do the same for him and I know for a fact he’d do it for me’’ Mandy replied, glancing at her brother who nodded. 

‘’Thank you. We’ll be in touch’’ Kristoff replied, placing a hand on her lower back and forcing her to move. 

‘’Anna, you should talk to your parents. They may have more answers’’ Mandy replied before jumping in the passenger's seat. Anna nodded confused and turned around, finally walking to her home. And as she did so, she couldn’t help but wonder if she was as prepared as she thought for the truth that now she knew for sure would destroy her. 

Her hand instinctively went to her snowflake necklace, the last thing her parents had gotten for her and Elsa.    


* * *

Somewhere across the ocean blue eyes scanned every inch of the empty room. Her gaze glued to the door, darkness allowing her hiding spot behind a pillar to go unnoticed. Her breathing shallow and chest constricted. Blood dripping from the shot wound on her leg, the one preventing her from making an escape. 

‘’ Paddie ?’’ A raspy voice spoke through her coms. ‘’I need your exact location for extraction’’ 

The young girl settled on her spot, hissing in pain when moving. She touched her side attempting to soothe the pain from her probably fractured ribs. ‘’Third floor, second pillar to the left’’ 

She waited in silence, aware of her surroundings but also pretty damn tired. She forced herself to stay awake as help was on its way. She moved a bloodied hand from her injured leg to her chest, grabbing a hold to her hidden snowflake necklace. The only reminder left of whatever she had, a life she knew she had _but couldn’t remember._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I know is that it's finally April, don't know which day of the week tho.   
> What a mess quarantine is, but kids... STAY INSIDE. 
> 
> Anyway, I am desperate to write about Elsa. You know, the queen of my heart.   
> So hopefully we get another update this week, let's pray. 
> 
> That's all folks, won't bore you with my lame notes hehe. Bye-bye!


End file.
